Report 250
Report #250 Skillset: Stealth Skill: Rooftops Org: Nekotai Status: Rejected Aug 2009 Furies' Decision: We don't find this to be necessary. Problem: Rooftops is a skill only allows a stealth user to climb up on to roofs and noose people onto the roof at a significant balance cost, making it only useful in situations like village revolts, and then with at least one other person. Solution #1: Make it possible to noose up into the trees, but not to shove out of trees. This will give stealth users more use of this skill in general. Player Comments: ---on 8/22 @ 04:55 writes: I don't actually know what noose does. Sieze clone? ---on 8/22 @ 16:49 writes: Echoing Ceren's question. But the thing about rooftops vs. trees is that a lot more can be done in trees. If this change goes through, soudns like Druids could team up with Nekotai to make for some interesting and powerful combinations, whereas you can't really do that with rooftops (to my knowledge). ---on 8/23 @ 00:41 writes: Noose pulls a victim onto the roof, the balance cost for the stealth user is longer than that of the victim, it's just a skill in stealth that doesn't have very much use except in village revolts situations. using noose in combination with other guilds etc is essential as the victim can easily run off before the stealth user gains balance back. As it will definitely synergize with druids, it also synergizes with other classes, and the only difference between noosing into trees or rooftops will be that you can in trees. This is simply to try to make the skill more useful in other situations, but leaving out shove will do well to balance it I think as you can follow into the trees without the stealth user being able to retaliate ---on 8/23 @ 10:50 writes: Okay, cool. ---on 8/25 @ 04:31 writes: Well, it has situation in terms of raiding / defending a Prime city (Ninjakari have used it in Celest), but it's pretty much that and villages only. ---on 8/26 @ 21:15 writes: I agree that the skill could use this change, but I also agree with Zalandrus when he says that it will be used in combination with druidry to cause havoc. Though I expect future headache from this, I'm all up for seeing how it goes. ---on 8/26 @ 21:18 writes: And thinking again, I don't see how this benefits Ninjakari at all if there is an enemy druid present. Perhaps a change is needed which benefits both guilds. ---on 8/27 @ 17:55 writes: It really wouldn't much different than seize that totems have with monkey, just making this skill more useful in general. ---on 8/28 @ 16:15 writes: I'm pretty sure that Monkey Seize only works in Treetops, not Rooftops. ---on 8/28 @ 17:57 writes: That is true, but it doesn't change the fact that noosing in trees would allow this skill to be more useful in general instead of really just during village revolts, I'm just saying that as far as synergy with druids, it's similar to monkey seize